Dear Ginny
by Jack Of Some Trades
Summary: H/G fluff, with some mentioning of R/Hr. Read it, review.


**__**

Author's Note: Nothing in this universe is mine (see J.K. Rowling). Also, you'll have to forgive some clichés.   


__

Dear Ginny,   


Harry paused, not knowing what to write. Hermione's letter had said, "Write what you feel. Say what's in your heart."   
  


__

I know I've never written you before, (a resounding "Duh!" went through Harry's mind) _but I didn't think I had anything to say. I want to make my feelings clear-- for both of us._   


"Not bad, so far," Harry commented, reading his letter. "Now for the hard part."   
  


__

I need you to know that I have feelings for you.   


"That wasn't so bad." In truth, it had taken Harry over an hour to write that one line.   


__

I first felt something the first time I met you, in King's Cross five years ago. You and your mother were so kind to me, a total stranger. I had never known that sort of kindness to exist with the Dursleys.   


"Quit whining, Potter, and get on with it," Harry muttered to himself.   


__

At the Burrow, I barely noticed you, ("That'll make her feel good," Harry muttered sarcastically) _and for that I'm sorry. I still blame myself for that stupid diary, _("As well you should!") _because I know that had I given you all the attention you deserve, you wouldn't have told it all to some demon in a book._   


Harry looked the last sentence. "Don't we have a big head? Snape would be proud."   
  


__

When I saw you, nearly lifeless in the Chamber of Secrets, I felt the worst fear I've ever felt in my entire life, even now. Worse than Wormtail, or even Voldemort. When you opened your eyes, it was the happiest moment of my life.

Then, when I feared Sirius Black was after me, I pushed you away, not even realising what I was doing. Sometime during that year, you outgrew your giggling and blushing every time I looked at you, and I saw you as more than Ron's little sister.   


"I wish I knew then what I know now," Harry sighed.   


__

Last year, after the third task, I found that I felt more comfortable around you than anyone else. More than Ron, or Hermione, or even Sirius. I started to feel like you and I were right, together.

I'm not sure what this means, and I don't expect you to feel the crush you may have given up years ago. I just felt that you should know how I feel.   


Harry pondered the best way to close his letter. "Sincerely" felt wrong, as did "Your friend". He was finally hit by the perfect closing.   


__

With love,   


Harry   


Harry read his letter, trying to decide whether or not to send it. He decided. He folded his letter, wrote "Ginny Weasley" on the front, and gave it to Hedwig. "I need you to take this to Ginny," Harry said to his owl. "You know who she is, right?"

Hedwig hooted in the affirmative, and after nibbling Harry's finger affectionately, she flew out the window.

Wondering what the hell he'd done, Harry went to bed. "Ron will kill me," he said to no one. "Assuming he can get past the twins."   
  


************************************************   


The sun rose on the August morning, filling the windows of the Burrow with golden light. Ginny Weasley sat at the breakfast table, watching in disgust as her brother and best friend, Hermione Granger, made eyes at each other. Their reverie was interrupted, however, by the arrival of Hedwig, Harry's owl, at the window.

"I'll get it," Ron said, opening the window. He reached for the letter in Hedwig's talons, but she avoided him and dropped the letter in Ginny's lap.

Ginny looked down, shocked by the owl's delivery. "It's addressed to me, Ron."

She retreated to her room to read her letter, vaguely aware of Ron saying, "I'm gonna kill him."   
  


Ginny sat on her bed, staring at the scratchy handwriting that formed the words "Ginny Weasley", with Hedwig hooting in the corner. Ginny opened the letter, almost afraid of what might be written.   


__

Dear Ginny,   


She was enough happy to see this, she wasn't sure she cared what else Harry had written.   


__

I know I've never written you before, but I didn't think I had anything to say. I want to make my feelings clear-- for both of us.   


Ginny stopped reading. She knew what Harry must have written. "Ginny, you're sweet, but I can't love Ron's little sister." She finally decided to see the truth for herself.   


__

I need you to know that I have feelings for you.   


Ginny stared at the sentence, dumbfounded. She had had a crush on him for years, and he reciprocated? A cry escaped her lips, and Ginny forced herself to read on.   


__

I first felt something the first time I met you, in Kings Cross five years ago.   


"That long ago?" Ginny whispered.   


__

You and your mother were so kind to me, a total stranger. I had never known that sort of kindness to exist with the Dursleys.   


"I'm so sorry you have to be there, Harry," Ginny said, knowing Harry couldn't hear.   


__

At the Burrow, I barely noticed you, ("I didn't know he noticed me at all!") _and for that I'm sorry. I still blame myself for that stupid diary, _("Why?") _because I know that had I given you all the attention you deserve, you wouldn't have told it all to some demon in a book_.   


"Oh, Harry," she said, near tears, "I nearly get both of us killed, and all you can do is apologize."   
  


__

When I saw you, nearly lifeless in the Chamber of Secrets, I felt the worst fear I've ever felt in my entire life, even now. Worse than Wormtail, or even Voldemort.   


"He was afraid for me?"   
  


__

When you opened your eyes, it was the happiest moment of my life.   


A tear fell from her eye, and she dried it quickly. She then continued reading the slightly smudged parchment.   


__

Then, when I feared Sirius Black was after me, I pushed you away, not even realising I was doing. Sometime during that year, you outgrew your giggling and blushing every time I looked at you, and I saw you as more than Ron's little sister.   


"What was I to you, Harry?"   
  


__

Last year, after the third task, I found that I felt more comfortable around you than anyone else. More than Ron, or Hermione, or even Sirius. I started to feel like you and I were right, together.

I'm not sure what this means, and I don't expect you to feel a crush you may have given up years ago. I just felt that you should know how I feel.   


__

With love,   


Harry   


"Harry, why did you send me this?" Ginny said through her tears.

She searched briefly for a quill and some parchment. Upon finding them, she began, writing furiously.   


__

Dear Harry,   


__

I'm going to write this quickly so that I don't think about what I'm writing. I want you to know that I have feelings for you, too. I was never quite sure how to tell you until I read your letter. I want to talk about it when you get here.   


__

Yours forever,   


__

Ginny   


Ginny put Harry's name on the front of the letter and gave it to Hedwig. Instead of flying to the window, however, she went through the door. A bit confused, Ginny followed the owl, only to see it sitting on the fireplace. Quickly, she remembered the date-- August 17th. The day Harry would get here. Before she could react, the fire flared up, heralding Harry's arrival.

She had thought, when she wrote the letter, that he would have read it and that he would have had time to think thought about it. She didn't think that Harry would read it right in front of her! _What if I made a prat of myself?_ she thought. _What did I write, anyway?_

Harry stepped out of the fire, in all his green-eyed, messy-haired glory. The sight of the young man both aggravated and alleviated her worry.   


After dragging his trunk out of the fireplace, Hedwig dropped the letter in his hands. He read it, and looked up at Ginny. He smiled at her.

Every iota of fear melted from her mind. Every emotion left her, except those pertaining to a certain boy standing in front of her, grinning like an idiot. Harry came closer to her, gingerly at first.

"Hi, Ginny."

"Hi, Harry."

"I've missed you."

They didn't need anything else. The long conversations Ginny had planned out were suddenly demolished, replaced by the three words Harry had just said.

"Me too."

**__**

END OF FIC RANTS: Aww, wasn't that cute? Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, all sorts of things that would never happen. Oh, well, one can dream. Please review, as I really have nothing better to do than to read people's insults. Seriously.


End file.
